


Learn your place

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, idk my first time writing smut, or any kind of fic for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick pwp I did when I was bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn your place

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: hour-of-fiends.tumblr.com (main blog)  
> heishichou-fiction.tumblr.com (yaoi blog)  
> 

Eren whimpered. "L-Levi-!"

"Quiet, brat." Levi growled as he pushed Eren's slender legs further apart.

"But Levi! I've never done this before!" Levi's gaze felt like fire on his bare skin, causing him to blush and his cock to twitch.

"I said quiet!" Levi sealed the younger's mouth with his own, nipping and licking at the boy's reddened lips.

He pulled back much too soon for Eren's liking, and the brunet whimpered once again, but it dissolved into a breathy moan as Levi reached out a hand to tease the other's throbbing cock, smearing pre-come around the head.

"You say you don't want this, yet your body is like this." Levi smirked, "Although, I guess if you really want me to stop-"

"Wait!" Eren practically yelled, grabbing Levi's hand before looking away sheepishly.

' _How cute, that he can be so embarrassed even after I've seen him with his legs spread_.' Levi thought, as he leaned in to bite the soft skin that was Eren's inner thigh, causing the younger to gasp.

"Levi! That hurts!" Eren wanted to say more, but any words caught in his throat at the sight of his captain between his legs, his mouth dangerously close to a part of him that it had no right being anywhere near, sucking on the bite mark he had just inflicted.

Levi ignored the other, choosing instead to lick a path further up Eren's thigh, holding his hips down as the younger began to writhe under his mouth. Eren's hands were fisted in the sheets and his head was thrown back as Levi's heated breaths ghosted over his cock.

Eren groaned and let his legs fall open wider as Levi ran his tongue up the underside of the brunet's stiff cock. He repeated the motion several times, causing Eren to cry out in frustration.

"L-Levi," he gasped, "stop teasing-"

Levi chose that moment to take the head of Eren's cock into his mouth.

Grey eyes gleamed with amusement and lust as Eren gasped harshly, his back arching off the bed.

Levi's nails dug into the skin of Eren's hips in his effort to stop his subordinate's aimless bucking. He slowly took the rest of Eren into his mouth, sucking lightly. He hummed with pleasure when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, the vibration sending jolts of pleasure throughout Eren's body.

"Fuck, Heichou!" Eren's breath came in harsh sobs.

Levi released the boy from his mouth before responding. "Not quite yet," he said, his voice low and husky.

Eren's darkened gaze met Levi's molten one as he felt fingers pressing against his lips. He hesitantly took them into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them as Levi trailed the fingers of his other hand across Eren's skin, causing the boy to shiver beneath him.

When Levi reclaimed his fingers, he quickly replaced them with his own mouth, mapping every curve inside the brunet's panting mouth. As he did so, he reached behind himself with his saliva-slicked fingers.

He circled his own entrance with one wet finger before pushing it in, breathing hard against Eren's wet lips. He prepared himself quickly, never giving himself quite enough time to adjust before pushing in the next finger. But he welcomed the burn, the pain of being stretched and opened.

He groaned into Eren's neck before lapping at it and scraping his teeth against the already-marked flesh. He heard Eren making an assortment of breathy noises above him and he felt a trembling hand wrap around the back of his neck.

When Eren realized what Levi was doing to himself, his eyes widened and he gasped. He stared, transfixed, at his captain's face, contorted with a mix of pain and pleasure. By the time he was finally able to do something other than gape and whimper, Levi was sitting up and positioning his hips over Eren's, hands splayed across Eren's chest.

Eren gave a throaty groan as he saw what Levi was planning to do. He wrapped a hand around Levi's wrist, the other fisting in the sheets.

Levi looked down at him, the silver of his eyes almost black with desire, his lips parted and shining with their mixed saliva. A wicked grin found it's way to those abused lips.

"You were so reluctant earlier," he purred. "What happened?"

Eren wanted to punch him in the goddamn mouth. He bucked and whined beneath Levi, pleading with his body for the man to continue.

A growl: "Eren."

How dare he! How dare he tease him at a time like this!

"I expect an answer, Jaeger!" Levi snarled, rolling his hips in a way that made Eren forget any and all qualms he might have had with the current situation.

Gasping, Eren answered, "Y-you-"

"What was that?" Another roll of the hips.

Eren choked back a sob. "Y-you happened-"

" _Sir_."

Eren wanted to cry in frustration, in desperation. He wanted to slam his aching length into his captain, over and over, until the man was writhing and begging, unable to say anymore of those damn words that made Eren want to simultaneously punch the shit out of him and fuck him for all he was worth.

Thrashing and gasping, Eren managed to breathily form the words: "You happened, sir!"

"Damn right I did."

And with that, Captain Levi impaled himself on Eren Jaeger's cock.

Eren screamed and clawed at Levi's thighs, throwing his head back so that it banged against the headboard, the pain going unnoticed amidst the overwhelming shock of  _oh-my-fucking-god-that-feels-amazing_.

Levi was leaning over Eren, bracing himself against the boy's chest as he gritted his teeth. He counted to ten before he started shifting his hips, breathless at the pain but also wanting- no,  _needing_  more of it, of having Eren deep inside him and forcing him open.

He started moving more earnestly, hissing at the pain and moaning at the pleasure, pressing his hands against Eren's heaving chest as he remained arched and sobbing.

When Eren finally managed to find his breath and detach himself from the headboard, he seized Levi by the hips and roughly thrust up into him, desperate for more of that delicious tightness, causing Levi to cry out and rake his nails down Eren's chest.

When he recovered, Levi glared at the boy beneath him, both of them panting heavily as they fought for breath. Eren squirmed at his captain's next words:

"Shitty brat, learn your place."

Levi leaned down for a bruising kiss, biting and sucking at lips and tongue as he began grinding his hips against Eren's, causing them both to gasp and moan into each other's mouths.

Eren threw an arm around Levi's shoulders, pulling him closer as Levi began licking at his jaw and throat, alternating between sweet kisses and sharp nips, all the while fucking himself on his subordinate's amazing cock.

Eren's climax was sudden and all-consuming. His vision went white as he screamed and clung to Levi, who tightened around him as he felt his own orgasm approaching quickly.

Levi sat back and dropped all pretense. He took hold of his own leaking cock, stroking it rapidly as he fucked himself fervently, tossing back his head and moaning like some cheap whore.

Eren watched through lidded eyes as his captain came all over chest, Levi screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip until he tasted blood.

When he finished, Eren pulled him down to lick the blood away, grimacing at the taste.

"Did you expect it to taste good, brat?"

Although the words were mean, there was no force behind them, and Levi allowed himself to be pulled against Eren's chest. He shifted so that Eren's cock slipped out of him with a wet noise.

Levi frowned and looked down at their sticky chests. "Fucking filthy..."

Eren smiled and ran a hand through his captain's hair, and Levi seemed to decided that cleaning could wait till later as he burrowed himself into Eren's side, throwing an arm around him and nuzzling his neck.

Eren was so shocked he forgot to breathe. Never in all his life did he think that  _Captain-fucking-Levi_  would be a cuddler. He smiled to himself as he pressed a kiss to Levi's temple.

Any words were muffled against Eren's neck and the two of them soon drifted off to the sound of their breathing.


End file.
